


Let’s Play Kiss and Tell

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Let’s Play (WEBTOON Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, First Time, Kissing, One of the absolute best comics on WEBTOONS, Sam has these weird feelings she doesn’t understand, Shyness, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Just before the end of episode 36, but where Vikki arrive way later.Marshall is heartbroken and Sam has gotten the rest of the day off work and gets home that much earlier. So who will comfort our poor, lonely cuddle-bug ^^





	Let’s Play Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither Beta’ed or corrected since my PC needs repair and all this was written down on my phone (think I broke my thumbs tbh ^^ )
> 
> So forgive me for any mistake and I hope you will enjoy this - for once - more innocent fan fic :)

 

 

Vikki tried her hardest to talk Angela down. “Shhh sweetie, remember your breathing. Think like a priest. Think heals, think positive”.

 

That earned her a scolding glare from Angela, whom was still trapped in Links arms.

 

Vikki sighed, this was going to take hours before she dared leave Angela’s side to go apologize to Marshall Law. She couldn’t risk Angie to storm away and slam his door in and give her a piece of her mind.

 

Think like a priest, she reminded herself and tried to calm Angie’s inner tank into submission.

 

—-

 

Marshall stood in his apartment for a good long while, soaked and lonely. He had long wondered if Monica and him even loved each other or ever had, or if he was just a body for sex and general company when she needed it. She was sweet, it wasn’t that but...

 

The fact was, when he needed her the most, she would just wave it off with him ‘having one of his moods’ and be busy with other stuff instead. Not like when she got sick and he took nearly a week off from YouTube, even before they were dating, to take care of her.

 

The bittersweet knowledge that he didn’t have a single good friend to call and while he had millions of fans, the closest to a friend he had, was pranksters back home and Monica. Nothing compared to Sam, with friends that valiantly defended her and loved her so fiercely.

 

Defeated, Marshall dragged himself into the shower. His wet clothes hitting the floor with wet smacks, though the sound didn’t really register with him.

 

He turned on the hot water and sank to the floor, letting the water warm him up. Getting sick wouldn’t help anything, Marshall thought. Besides... I don’t even have a friend to call to bring over soup.

 

A choked sob clawed its way out of him and Marshall folded his arms around his legs and hid his face on his knees, sobbing quietly and alone in his shower.

 

Despite Sam and his progress yesterday, Marshall felt awful all over again. He had done the worst possible thing in his book; he hurt a fan... and after yesterday Marshall had hoped to call her a friend if not now, then someday. She was kind, very shy but that was just one of her charmes. She was adorable yet fierce when she broke through her social anxiety and fought for what she believed.

 

Marshall sighed. No, Sam was not JUST a potential friend and a fan, but a fan that had been there from day one, supported him, encouraged him... and how had he repayed her?! By playing her game wrongly and the consequences that followed (unknowingly, but still).

 

Not even giving her game that one extra minute to read the instructions, confident in his ability to figure the games out as he played (he normally could) and because he was as always in such a hurry to make videos and slaving himself to put out content faster, better and more entertaining.

 

Marshall hugged himself even tighter, the water washing away any evidence of his tears. He didn’t know how to do make this right. It was like last night didn’t even happen with how his conscience berated him over and over. His ‘bleeding heart’ as Monica called it, was ripped open and just like all wounds it was bleeding, hurting, aching for comfort.

 

—-

 

Sam turned her key to her apartment. It was sweet of Charles to let me off for the day, to “have a prolonged weekend to yourself” as he had put it.

 

She smiled, having Charles show understanding and even giving her a way to live out her own dream and keep pressing her to be better, was kinda sweet.

 

Of cause she didn’t very much care for it when standing in the situation, but if she was to ever get over her anxiety and so on, she had to learn.

 

Now instead of feeling like she was okay in her work life, Sam felt excited for the first time since she published her indie game. She frowned. That though took her towards Marshall and their talk last night.

 

It was nice to clear the air and he really seemed to be sorry for causing her grief. She had known the YouTuber version and finding out from that day in the park, he really had a big heart for his fans.

 

Bowser barked happily to see her so early and since she had about six hours before raiding, a cuddling on the couch with Bowser and hot coco was definitely in order in this stormy weather.

 

—-

 

After sitting in the shower until his tears finally dried out, Marshall dragged himself out again. Dressing himself in a T-shirt and sweatpants, he caught his expression in the mirrored closet door.

 

He looked just like he felt: defeated, horrible and alone. His throat swelled up into another sob. He hated this, hated this feeling and all he wanted was to apologize again and again to Sam.

 

The sound of Sam laughing next door make him look towards Sam’s apartment. She’s never home this early. Perhaps this is his chance to try and right his wrong.

 

Marshall didn’t even think, just walked out the door towards her apartment. The night before so far away, drowned in that woman’s wrath and accusations and he just had to make it right.

 

—-

 

Sam was warming up some coco on the stove while Bowser was barking and spinning around himself happily. She had just managed to pick Bowser up to cuddle, when there a soft knocking came from her door.

 

She turned puzzled and walked carefully to the door. She was never home this early so perhaps it was just her landlady coming to check up on her. Or perhaps Marshall?

 

She realized after yesterday that her anxiety towards him was dwindling witch was kind of nice. One more on her small list of people she didn’t need to feel entirely uncomfortable around. Small steps, Sam reminded herself while opening the door.

 

She felt like someone stomped on her rib cage when she saw Marshall. He looked like someone had died, if his face was anything to go by.

 

“What... uhm, is everything alright Marshall?” It hurt to see him like this, to see him so defeated. He shook his head, a sob hiccuped in his throat when he tried to say something.

 

She quickly stood to the side and asked him inside. Even if they didn’t know each other very well, she couldn’t very well let him standing out in a hallway like that.

 

Marshall slowly walked inside, but still couldn’t get the words out. He just stood there, staring at her and was clearly making her more uncomfortable. Angela’s words ran on repeat inside his mind. “I’m sorry!” he blurted out.

 

Her eyebrows shot up, her face contorted into a mix between confusion and shock. “What?” It was probably not the most intelligent answer but seeing as they cleared the air last night, she had no idea what made him come over and apologize again.

 

Perhaps for imposing on her privacy. Oh, shoot, what if someone really died and I just stand her thinking it’s about me.

 

Shame and embarrassment made her quickly gesture to her couch and made to sit down with him (at a comfortable distance of cause).

 

Sam put Bowser on his little blanket and placed gently a hand on his shoulder. “Did someone die, Marshall? Do you wanna talk about it?” She tried carefully.

 

The situation was eerily similar to the situation at the hospital with Link years ago and back then she didn’t know Link either. Despite her problems with personal space, Sam decided to listen to her heart instead of her anxieties and try and help him.

 

Marshall looked heartbroken when their eyes met, his eyes was red rimmed. He must have cried before coming over here, she thought.

 

Marshall shook his head a few times “no, no, no one... I’m sorry, that I hurt you. That I played your game wrong and” he took a deep breath to center himself “and I’m truely sorry for the way my fans lashed out. It was wrong of them but it’s my fault, if I hadn’t..”

 

Sam placed her hand on his where it rested on his leg, “where does this come from, Marshall? We talked this over yesterday. I know you’re sorry” she said confused but still tried to ease his clear torment. “I did... didn’t I say I forgive you, because if that wasn’t clear I’m the one who’s sorry”.

 

Slowly she removed her hand from his. Did she even say the word ‘forgive’? Was this why he was sodistraught, was this her doing? Her breath became short and her body began to shiver in panic.

 

He fumbled with his fingers and looked down. “I went to this coffee shop and... and I kinda ran into your friends. Angie... Angela I think, she was so furious. There was another girl as well. She tried to stop her... and the shop assistant. I tried to tell them we talked yesterday but...” Marshall looked outside in the rain “if that guy hadn’t held her down, I would probably been beaten to a pulp”. He sighed and shook his head. “I am really sorry I caused all this..”

 

“Marshall” she stopped him. Why hadn’t she noticed before. It was so clear now, when she though about it, but she never thought before because... well, because he was a famous YouTuber, so why should be be... “Marshall, do you struggle with depression?”

 

He did a quick intake of air. She knew!? But... Her eyes didn’t belittle him, her body language didn’t avoid him and her words wasn’t trying to ridicule him. He sighed in defeat, “Yes... yes I do”.

 

—-

 

She had offered warm coco and with each of them snuggled into a blanket of their own, they could sit and talk. Outside the rain still came down strong and Bowser had long since snuggled into her bed to sleep his afternoon nap.

 

It was weird sitting here, talking about their anxieties, but it was liberating in a way. Her other friends knew of hers of cause but to say it to Marshall seemed to calm him, to let him know he wasn’t entirely alone.

 

“So besides my thing with personal space and social anxieties, I also have a problem with confrontation as you well know from the other day when I first saw your girlfriend”.

 

Marshall smiled apologetic “yeah, it was pretty clear and she did come on pretty strong”. He scratched the back of his head “with all that, you could build a deck of cards to battle with in Homestone” he said chuckling.

 

She smiled at his joke “yeah, I guess I could kick your ass, when you ‘only’ have one card with depression”. He gave her a thankful smile; it would seem she got him in a better mood. It made her feel funny when he smiled at her like that. Weird, perhaps it’s just something I ate, Sam mused.

 

“I must admit, I’d never imagined a famous YouTuber battling with depression, but then again, one can never really know with people”. Marshall leaned back on the couch, looked up in the air and sighed heavily.

 

“Well, I try to keep myself going but...” he looked over at Sam, pursing his lips. “Promise you won’t take this personally, because it’s really ALL me, not you... but it already began to surface last night, long before your friend was threatening me on my life”.

 

Sam’s eyes widened “last night, but..” did I say something wrong, did I do something?? She grabbed the front of her shirt over her beating heart. Marshall flew up and over to her, grabbing her by her shoulders “NO, it’s not you, I promise Sam. Listen, it’s NOT you”.

 

She blinked a few times in shock. Marshall was suddenly very close. Her face warmed and she swallowed thickly. Looking at him this close... it made her body act funny and she didn’t even panic with her personal space like she used to.

 

Her eyes flickered over his face to his lips for some odd reason. Clearly just taking it all in of cause, she reasoned with herself. He suddenly let her go and cleared his throat “I, uhm...” scratching his hair. “So, yeah... yesterday” She started for him.

 

“Yeah, yesterday. Well, like I said, it’s not you, it’s really not. I just” he looked down defeated. “I’m scared that if your game still isn’t that great, then what? I don’t want to give you another bad review, or hurt you, especially not after yesterday when you were kind enough to fix my game... and what if I completely discourages you from game design? It’s your dream! I can’t take that away from you”. He looked at her pleadingly.

 

Sam could see where this would come from, giving how he loved his fans and tried to give them all his time and energy. “Marshall, I have been watching you since the beginning. Yes it’s true I would be sad if you didn’t like my game”. He looked absolutely heartbroken when she said that.

 

“However! I have already gotten the worst of the worst”. Marshall swallowed and looked slightly embarrassed. “So any review you would give me now could hardly be worse than you playing it completely wrong”. Sam tilted her head and smiled “Don’t you think?!”

 

The hug she got was so sudden and so surprising that she just sat with her arms along her body, while Marshall hugged her. “Thank you” he whispered “thank you so much for those words”. He parted from her and saw her shocked, blushing face. “Oh, uhm.. sorry. Gotta remember that thing about personal space”.

 

His eyes looked wet with tears “but seriously though, thank you. With your friend nearly attaching me, it really just hit me so hard what I did to you and...” he swallowed “I just... it really means a lot to hear you say that”.

 

Sam smiled shyly “your welcome”. She looked outside the window “though I ought to have texted at least Angela so you wouldn’t take aggro if she ran into you.” They both laughed and suddenly the air became thick again.

 

They sat in silence and stared at each other as time ticked by. Somehow he seemed to get closer... or was it her that came closer to him? She swallowed thickly “I must admit, I had often wanted to see you in person. Of cause you shot that down pretty fast right before you moved here” she said breathless, trying to lighten up the mood.

 

He smirked at her, why did he smirk?!? “Oh, so we are already there in our friendship, where we joke about how we met?” His voice was teasing and she couldn’t figure out why her mouth was so dry al of a sudden.

 

She licked her dry lips and her eyes were drawn to his. They looked so pretty... pretty lips... and soft. They sat, leaning towards each other and out of nowhere, their lips met. It was... so... soft.

 

She gave a little whine in her throat when he seemed to move. She didn’t want him to move, but she didn’t have the guts to say anything. But sweet release, his hand came up to cup her face instead.

 

Sighing happily into his mouth, he met her with the tip of his tongue. A slow swipe along her lips and just inside her mouth. Deepening the kiss like that gave her a curling sensation in her lower belly.

 

She’d never felt like this before, this is what a kiss feels like... wait... a kiss?! I’m kissing Marshall... who has a girlfriend! She flew off him and landed back on the end of her couch.

 

Marshall’s eyes went wide, guilt written all over his face. “I’m so sorry. Oh shoot, I am ... fuck”. He pulled his hair and looked everywhere but on her. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I don’t ever do that. Shit. And Monica, fuck, she’ll kill me”.

 

Sam sat quietly and looked at his monologue. When her name came up, she gulped. Perhaps she should invite Angela over to stay for... say, forever or till she could move where Monica couldn’t find her. “I, I don’t know where that came from... the kissing I mean. I’ve never..” She studded.

 

His head snapped towards her “what!? You’ve never..” he looked even more missable now. Great, her lack of kissing skills were clearly enough to make a man miserable. Sam pouted “was I really that bad?”

 

His eyebrows shot up his forehead and then his face settled in a compassionate and kind look. “Sam... it’s not that. I didn’t think a brilliant girl like you hadn’t kissed anyone. I’m sorry I looked that way, but you shouldn’t have had your first kiss by some jerk with a girlfriend”.

 

Sam looked down and folded her arms around herself, mumbling “your not a jerk, but yeah... girlfriend”. She hears him sigh and looked up. Her heart beat so fast when he smiled like that. She really wish he would stop smiling like that.

 

“Sam, taking account for my earlier thoughts today about ending it with her, since all we seem to be is for sex...” Sam blushed, why did he have to say that?!

 

“Then I can honestly tell you, that you are the first girl I have ever met who have caught my eye so fast. You are smart, you’re funny. You have the same interests as I have and when it comes to something you are passionate about you won’t hesitate to say it to my face. You are adorable as fuck and I may have already been falling for you and hard... quite literally... ever since you flung my money back right in my face on the balconies and knocked me off my feet”.

 

She could feel it got harder to breathe. Why, but she.. “but I’m no one” she said quietly. Marshall shifted over to her, looked over her face in reverence. Fingering her hair over her ear, he found her eyes. “You are amazing, Sam” he said in a soft voice.

 

She gulped and was about to response, before he continued in the same soft tone. “Truth be told, last night when you were to tell me your price to fix my game, you said ‘I want you’ and took a breath to say the rest. Some part of me wanted to just kiss you right then and there, hoping that was all there was to it.”

 

Marshall clucked when he saw her face flush red. “You have the same color as Red, the Angry Bird”. She tried to smile and shoved him “shut it. No one has ever taken an interest in me okay. This is rather new to me”.

 

His knuckles caressed her cheek and his eyes wandered over her face “I think they do, you just don’t realize how amazing you are... when I have talked to Monica and hopefully get out alive, I want to know if I can take you out on a date and properly woo you”.

 

She swallowed again. Boy was she nervous. “O.. okay, but... but first if we could just... sit apart” her personal space flaring up, now given a voice when her brain wasn’t drowning in heavenly kisses.

 

Marshall smiled gently and sat back to give her space. She took a deep breath and then looked at him. “Okay, so Angela...” Marshall nodded, accepting her need to change the subject, “Angela” he said with a smile.

 

—-

 

They ended up talking about her friends, how she met them, then about his journey as a YouTuber, his ups and downs. She tried casually to ask about his creative side and he told her about the file she already had peaked inside yesterday.

 

The mood was finally relaxed and they slipped into a rhythm like old friends. Sam had to admit it felt nice, seeing this new side to him. Just as they talked about ordering dinner, someone rang Marshall’s doorbell. It wasn’t loud from her apartment but just enough to make out.

 

They both looked at each other, when Vikki’s voice sounded loud and clear “Marshall Law... are you home? I come in peace”. They both stood and walked to her door and peeked outside the hallway.

 

Vikki turned at the sound “oh hey Sam... oh... uhm” she thrusted a coffee and a bag of nice smelling tasties towards them “I come bearing gifts” she grinned, seeing as her friend was more than okay with Marshall Law after all.

 

 


End file.
